


Kitty Kisses

by Megatraven



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cat tendencies, Fluff, Gen, Gift Fic, Platonic Relationships, unedited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 11:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10852839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megatraven/pseuds/Megatraven
Summary: A birthday gift to one of my very amazing friends, @ladyserendipitous <3333 Hope it was an amazing day, you sparkling sandstone! This is written off of something you said about reveal by kitty kisses a week or so ago!Summary: Marinette sees if Chat Noir’s cat tendencies extend to slow blinks, or, as she liked to call them, kitty kisses.





	Kitty Kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadySerendipitous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySerendipitous/gifts).



It all started when the light of the sun began to fade, and the lights of the city began to illuminate the darkening sky. It had never been unusual for Marinette to be out past the the setting of the sun, for her parents understood her need for inspiration. So when she laid down on a bench in the park nearby her home, as she so often did, she hadn't expected company.

A dark figure had leaped from the rooftops and landed nearby her, thankfully not startling her because she'd already been tracking its movements from some distance away. She gave him a nod of acknowledgement before returning her attention to the landscape of her city.

Chat Noir didn't speak right away, but instead sat in front of the bench and settled himself so that his head tilted back, pressing into Marinette's arm. He watched the city with her, enjoying the moment of peaceful calm that had fallen over Paris. Even with the comfortable silence, Chat couldn't keep from talking any longer.

"You're out pretty late, Marinette," he commented, going the route of obvious observations.

She hummed in response, tracing the lines of the buildings with her eyes. When she finally spoke, her voice was quiet in a way that perfectly matched the atmosphere of the city. "I have art block. This usually helps."

Trying to match her softness, Chat murmured, "Can I ask what you're working on?"

"It's... kinda hard to explain since I don't have a solid idea. If you're free some other night, you could stop by the bakery to see any sketches I come up with." She shrugged as much as she could laying down. "You're out pretty late too. I saw you patrol earlier."

"Running around Paris helps me think," he admitted, scratching his head. "Your parents won't mind if I stop by later this week?"

"Nah," she said with a small smile. "Maman and Papa would love to see you. They still want to thank you for your help during Animan. And when you made sure I was safe during Evillustrator. And when you saved me from the Gamer. They're especially fond of you after that one."

Chat cracked his own grin. "Your parents seem really great."

She sighed happily. "Yeah, they are." Her head rolled to its side so that she was looking at her partner. He shifted slightly, as if he were about to get up. "You gonna get back to running?"

"I probably should. I don't wanna stay out _too_ late, considering it's a Monday."

"Hah, that's a good point. I should head home myself. I think I've gotten the inspiration I needed." She glanced back to the city before sitting up. "Suppose I've got a kind alley cat to thank for that."

His breath hitched slightly, only noticeable to Marinette because of the close relationship she had with him as Ladybug. He twisted around to look her in the eyes, his own wider than normal. "Really?" he breathed.

"Yep! Watching you hop around the city before you came over here was... well, it was enough to push me through my art block." Propelled by how natural it was to hang out with Chat Noir, she reached out and ran her fingers through his hair once, twice, three times. He leaned into the touch, not considering the action or the person performing it odd at all. A purr was pulled from him, and she laughed lightly at his tendencies. Over the course of their partnership, she'd become pretty familiar with them, from his purring to the way his hair puffed up when he was agitated. There was one thing, however, she'd never seen him do.

"Hey, Chat?"

He squinted up at her, his voice rumbling from the purrs. "Princess?"

Instead of saying anything, she paused the combing of her fingers through his hair and stared at him. When the purring tapered out and he stared back, she slowly blinked at him. He didn't react, and she scowled a bit.

"Marinette? What're you doing?" he asked when she leaned closer to his face and proceeded to slowly blink again.

Again, there was no reaction, so she sighed and sat back. "I was trying to see if your likeness to cats extended to kitty kisses."

Seeming amused, Chat laughed. "Kitty kisses? What're those supposed to be anyways?"

"Most people probably just say slow blinking, but kitty kisses sound way cuter." She shrugged. "They're supposed to signify that the recipient of such blinks has he trust of the blinker. So like, if a cat does it, you should do it back to show that you trust it as much as it trusts you."

"Huh. That's pretty neat. Kinda sad it doesn't come with the other cat tendencies, I would love doing that towards LB," he mused. "Can you do it again though? I'll do it back this time!"

Marinette complied, and when she blinked once more, Chat Noir returned it. Both grinned like a couple of dorks before they stood.

"So, make sure you come by sometime this week, yeah?"

"Not even Hawk Moth himself could keep me from it," he said with a wink.

She snorted and playfully pushed against his shoulder. "I'll see you later then." She offered a small wave and turned, walking back home.

Chat watched her go, feeling content in how easily they interacted this time around.

* * *

On Thursday night, Marinette's parents called her down to the bakery, where Chat Noir stood to the side with an awkward smile. His demeanor perked up when he saw Marinette, and seeing her made the tension in his body melt away.

"Hey, Chat!" she greeted, gesturing for him to step behind the counter to follow her. He did so, and nodded politely to Sabine and Tom as he passed them by. When they were in the stairwell that led to the Dupain-Cheng's house, Marinette asked, "So, are you ready to be dazzled?"

"Oh, I was born ready," he replied, grinning at her confidence.

They walked up to her room, only stopping for a quick moment when Marinette remembered a plate of snacks she'd set aside for them earlier.

Entering her room as Chat and without there being an akuma was certainly something else. There were pieces of fabric strewn about, and designs with details in the margins pinned or taped down around the space. On her wall were pictures of her, her parents, and her friends. He felt warmth fill his chest at seeing him up there, as Adrien and Chat. He supposed she really did trust him, which only warmed his heart further.

Marinette cleared her throat a tiny bit to catch his attention, a patient look on her face. "Wanna see the ones inspired by you?"

Chat nodded eagerly, and followed her over to a few designs. A couple were cat themed, some were based on his color scheme, and one...

"Princess, what's this one?"

"Oh! That's actually my favorite one. I'm hoping that if I were to do it, it would flow kind of like water when you walk. Your movements are pretty fluid, and watching your almost-silhouette running across rooftops made me want to try, I dunno, imitating the way you move. There would be small silver accents that would hopefully take after the studs on your suit." She hummed and tapped her chin, looking at her sketch critically. "I'm not super happy with this sketch of it because it looks really stiff, so I'll probably keep working at it."

"Well, however it turns out, it'll be great," he said, extending a clawed finger to hover over the image and trace its lines. "You really are amazing, Marinette."

She didn't reply, but instead tugged on his arm to pull him away from the designs. She led him over to her chaise, where she'd set the plate of pastries down. "I didn't really know what you'd like, so I've got a few things in case you're hungry at all."

Taking a couple macarons, he grinned appreciatively. "I actually had dinner before coming over, but I'll never pass up a nice dessert. Thanks, Marinette."

"It's no problem at all! Thanks for actually coming, I'm glad I got to show you my designs."

He looked up from his food and was about to say something, but the words caught in his throat when he caught her gaze and she gave him a 'kitty kiss.' He returned it. "I got it this time."

"That you did," Marinette said with a chuckle.

"How did you ever find out about cats doing that, by the way? Have you ever had one?"

"Nah. Can't have pets in the bakery, you know? No, when I was younger I would go stay with my aunts while Maman and Papa renovated the bakery, and they had like, five cats. I ended up researching cat behaviors because I wanted to know what ones liked me, and I came across kitty kisses!" She grabbed a croissant from the plate and took a bite. "Anyways, after the purring, I wanted to see if you did slow blinks."

"Well, even though it's not a tendency that comes with the suit, I have the feeling it'll become a habit of mine anyways."

"Oh, me too. I did it to my friend Alya yesterday," she admitted.

"Did she do it back?"

"I don't think she noticed. Which I'm thankful for, because I do not want to be explaining that to my non cat-hero friends."

Chat snorted at that, but was still touched by her words. "I'm glad you consider me a friend."

"Of course! Why wouldn't I?"

"I dunno. I mean, we've only met a few times, you know?"

She considered it. "I guess. But... but Alya and I became best friends on the first day that I met her. It's been reinforced as we got to know each other more, but it doesn't change that that's how I looked at her that first day."

Chat blinked. "That's... really cool, actually. My best friend and I were similar in that regard. Well, both of my best friends, actually."

"Yeah, so see? It's not unusual that I would consider you a friend!," she exclaimed, correcting it to 'best friend' in her mind.

"Guess not! Then, I'm glad I get to consider you a friend as well."

Marinette ruffled his hair and giggled. "Thanks, you silly cat.

"But of course."

After that, the pair finished off their plate of pastries. They chatted for a little while longer, both of them initiating kitty kisses every now and again. Eventually, Marinette's parents took turns to come up and give their thanks to the hero, and it was after that that he took his leave.

* * *

Things began to escalate from there, and resulted into certain pieces falling into place.

Sometimes on patrol, Chat Noir would initiate a slow blink, and Ladybug would return it without hesitation. He never asked her about it, but he didn't really need to when, after a particularly difficult akuma, she reminded him that she trusted him with her entire heart, mind, and body. She had punctuated it with a slow blink of her own, and he watched her leave as her miraculous counted down.

He realized belatedly that she had been headed in the direction of a certain classmate.

* * *

In school, Marinette was often distracted. She doodled hearts and designs and cats chasing ladybugs all over her notes as she stared ahead of her. Her pencil scrawled images across the page, but her focus turned from the board to the boy who turned to face her. His green eyes, warm and bright, caught her gaze, and she froze momentarily.

And then, his eyelids slid closed in a slow, achingly familiar manner. When he reopened them, Marinette felt herself relax. She gave him a small smile and returned the action.

When the bell rang, Adrien gathered his things and, instead of heading out to his locker, he waited by Marinette's desk.

"So, I, um... I don't think I ever agreed with you on how kitty kisses sound cuter than slow blinks," Adrien said.

Marinette beamed at him as she gathered her things. "And I don't think I've ever told you that I'm glad we started exchanging them- I've been able to convey my trust in you far more often than I used to."

Standing up, she bumped her shoulder into his. "Shall we?" she asked, gesturing to the door.

"We shall," he answered, a silent 'my lady' present at the end of his answer.

They walked out of the classroom as if they were best friends, and to anyone that watched, it truly looked like they were.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated! <3
> 
> Reblog here: http://megatraven.tumblr.com/post/160432027484/kitty-kisses


End file.
